


Wrong Turn

by Alshoruzen



Series: Little Steps [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: Shinichi was more than a little confused when he looked out the car window to see that they were not, in fact, driving in the direction of the police station. Had Kaito taken a wrong turn? KaitoxShinichi
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Little Steps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Little Steps series and is being reposted from FF.Net.

Turn

They were, Kaito declared that morning when he handed Shinichi his morning mug of coffee, seriously overdue for some away time. He had just finished the last of a series of major shows in multiple cities across Japan, and he knew for a fact that the only break his detective had taken during that time was so that he could attend the show in Tokyo. It was time for a holiday.

Shinichi, who was still in his pre-caffeine haze, didn't hear a word he said. Therefore, he was more than a little confused when he looked out the car window to see that they were not, in fact, driving in the direction of the police station.

"I think you took a wrong turn," he said, turning to the taller man.

Kaito shot him a slightly affronted look. "What are you talking about? You're not really suggesting that I would get lost, are you?"

In retrospect, Shinichi had to admit that that idea was a bit preposterous. Unlike Kogoro and Ran, Kaito had an impeccable sense of direction. "Then where are you taking me? You're supposed to drop me off at the police station." Like he usually did when he was in town, Shinichi added to himself.

"We're going on a trip. I could have sworn I already told you that, what, an hour ago? You even nodded."

"…Oh." Shinichi considered pointing out that Kaito should know better than to try and tell him anything before he'd had coffee, but he decided to let the issue drop. After all, Kaito had only recently gotten home. The idea of some time away together was kind of nice…

"I suppose you already told the police about it too."

"Yep."

Recommend

"This place was recommended to me by this old couple I met in Okinawa," Kaito explained. "It's not very well known but has great scenery, good food, and a thoughtful staff. They said it was one of the most relaxing places they'd ever stayed."

"That's certainly high praise," Shinichi mused. He just hoped the place managed to stay peaceful through their visit. Many a place in the past had been unable to do so when faced with his trouble magnet tendencies or Kaito's penchant for mayhem. Both together? Well, suffice to say, peace was a little hard to come by for them.

Remote

"I thought you said this place was supposed to be remote!" Shinichi hissed, gaping at the hotel's parking lot. The ground was uneven and paved with gravel, and the entire lot was ringed with tall, flourishing trees, and it would certainly have looked like the parking lot of an out of the way vacation spot if it hadn't been packed full of cars.

Kaito scratched at the back of his head. "Well, they did mention when I made our reservations that this was their busy season. I didn't realize how busy though."

Fortunately, when they reached the hotel itself, they found that—though the place was pretty lively—apparently a large number of the cars in the lot belonged to people who had come to camp out in the mountains or had private cabins to go to. Shinichi could see why. This area was beautiful, all lush woods and clear skies. The hotel too looked much like the mansion of some wealthy family. It was clean and clearly well cared for if not particularly new.

"I hope you have a wonderful stay," the girl at the counter said with a warm, sincere smile. "Oh, and take this. It has the schedule for the many special events we have around this time of year. You're welcome to join us at any of them."

Program

Kaito looked over the program they'd been given with interest as they waited for the elevator. Some of the events, he'd already known about. Others were new. Several looked interesting. They wouldn't be making it to any of the events that day or the next though (Kaito had already made other plans). There was a mystery game in three days. Shinichi would probably like that as long as it didn't morph into a real case. There was a wine tasting, a few movie screenings, a fishing contest at the nearby lake—ugh, games…and a coffee tasting? He blinked.

Well that was…

Shinichi gave him a strange look when he suddenly cracked up laughing for apparently no reason. Kaito waved him away, still chortling.

It was fate. That's what it was. He definitely had to make sure they made it to that one.

Elevator

Though they'd already had their own dinner just before they arrived at their destination, they'd caught the residents of the hotel at the time when everyone was either heading out or coming back. Add to that the fact that there was only one elevator for all seven floors of the hotel and it was no surprise that the elevator was packed full. When the two of them got into the elevator, they were quickly squeezed into a back corner. Even then, people continued to jostle for space, trying to fit all six children from a family of eight into the elevator car. The rather haphazard looking mother bumped into Kaito as she struggled to keep her kids under control.

The magician stumbled a step, ending up pressed flush against Shinichi, who in turn was pushed up against the wall. The detective blushed and tried to push the magician off him, but Kaito wasn't budging.

"Just bear with it," Kaito admonished, hands moving to rest lightly on his detective's hips. "There's no space."

The detective quieted, still pink in the face and trying to ignore the way he was being sandwiched between Kaito's warm, solid body and the elevator wall.

The number two flashed on the floor indicator, and the doors opened. Several of the people in the elevator made to squeeze their way out. Under the pretense of shifting to make way for them, Kaito ground his hips against Shinichi's.

The detective let out an involuntary gasp then promptly tried to stomp on Kaito's foot. The magician responded by pressing even closer, wedging a knee between Shinichi's thighs and pushing up just enough so that the detective was almost on his toes, effectively preventing the detective from trying to crush his toes again.

Shinichi swallowed the moan that tried to escape his lips and peeked anxiously over Kaito's shoulder to see if anyone had seen. But no. The elevator was even more crowded now as it left the second floor than it had been a moment ago, and everyone was too preoccupied with wanting to get out of the terrible cramp to notice what anyone else was up to. It helped that the family with lots of children was still packed in the elevator, and the two youngest had just started to argue. Shinichi allowed himself a breath of relief before glaring at his partner.

"Are you insane?" he whispered furiously.

The magician looked amused. "Well~, I have been told that on occasion." He shifted a little, and Shinichi found himself biting his tongue to keep from mewling.

He was trapped and he knew it. If he struggled, he'd attract attention, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Besides, in his current position with the thief's knee pressed firmly against him between his thighs, all movements he made just served to help Kaito. That meant his only option was to stay still and endure it.

There were still five floors to go.

He was so going to kick the magician when they got off the elevator.

Now if only he could convince his body that it didn't enjoy being in this position.

Wobble

He did not, in fact, manage to kick Kaito when they finally reached the seventh floor because by the time Kaito let him go, his knees wanted to wobble, and it was all he could do to try and appear normal. So he settled for giving the thief a hard glare (not that it would do any good). Even so, he was very aware of his partner's hand still resting discreetly on his hip. He didn't comment, allowing Kaito to guide him down the hall to their room.

Escalate

He had Shinichi right where he wanted him.

He couldn't hold back a groan as he thrust into his detective, drinking in the play of expressions across Shinichi's face. He could read the want (need) there—could read the moment that pain gave way to pleasure. He reveled in the way his detective's slim, supple body arched up against him, moving to meet his thrusts, helping to drive him even deeper into his lover's eager body.

He loved the way Shinichi clenched tight around him, expertly massaging Kaito's aching member. It was a silent plea just asking for more, like his lover was begging Kaito to fill him again and again— He simply couldn't resist. The sheer pleasure of having his Shin-chan all to himself like this was intoxicating.

And damn but his Shin-chan really was a real natural, the thief thought with a leer. Every movement, every little sound he made—it all seemed expertly calculated to drive Kaito crazy.

He considered asking Shinichi if he practiced when Kaito wasn't around just to see the look on his detective's face, but then Shinichi would probably make him sleep on the couch for the next month and spend all his free time with those books he loved. And that would be no fun.

That and even the mere fleeting suggestion of his detective ever being with someone else sent a surge of possessive jealousy through him. He knew Shinichi wouldn't do that, but the problem with having a vivid imagination was that, well, it was vivid even when you didn't want it to be.

Indigo eyes narrowed as his fingers pressed into Shinichi's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Pulling out almost all the way, he snapped his hips forward, slamming back into Shinichi fast and hard. His detective's back arched off the bed as a scream tore itself from his lips. The sound snapped the last shreds of Kaito's self control, and he started pounding hard into Shinichi—a rough, wild rhythm that had the blood singing in his ears along with his lover's escalating cries of pleasure.

Shinichi's head thrashed against the pillows, blue eyes squeezed shut. He was panting hard between loud moans and cries of his lover's name that he just couldn't hold back. The initial discomfort of the penetration had long since been replaced by the intense pleasure of being with the man he loved. And now with the sudden escalation of pace, what was left of his senses melted into a mess of searing heat, lust, and overwhelming ecstasy.

Day

They spent the whole first day in their rooms just lazing around—among other things. Okay, mostly the other thing.

Fish

When they called room service for a late lunch, Shinichi—remembering the elevator—ordered salmon. Getting to watch Kaito's legendary Poker Face twitch was totally worth what happened afterward (it wasn't like he'd expected to be able to walk tomorrow anyway). If anything it was a bonus (although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why Kaito had had all those ropes and things ready on hand. Had the magician planned this all along? …Yeah, he'd definitely planned it. Shinichi was just glad Kaito had also made sure that the place had good sound-proofing. The detective didn't think he'd be able to stand the mortification of having to explain to their neighbors why he'd been screaming so much since the first night they'd arrived).

Slip

The second day was spent with Shinichi helping Kaito perfect a few of his new magic tricks. The detective keeled over laughing when the magician, momentarily distracted by the sight of the hickeys he'd left on his beloved's neck when the detective stretched (causing the overlarge shirt he was wearing to slip almost to the point of falling off his shoulder), slipped up and dropped a paint pellet on his own head. Between gasps for breath, Shinichi remarked that it had to be karmic retribution for Kaito's habit of dying other people's hair random colors. The newly redheaded magician pouted, but even he had to admit there was a certain humor to it.

Besides, this particular paint was tough to get out. He could use that fact to coerce Shinichi into the shower with him.

Hey, he was nothing if not good at seizing opportunities.

Pretend

The mystery game, they were both surprised to discover, wasn't a pretend case at all but a hotel-wide treasure hunt complete with lots of little puzzles and obstacles. Most of them were pretty simple, but both the detective and the thief had fun. Treasure hunting was, after all, something they both did a lot of in their own ways.

Hike

There was nothing quite like an early morning hike up scenic trails in the crisp, clean mountain air.

"See? Didn't I tell you the view'd be amazing?"

"It would have been just as amazing an hour later," Shinichi retorted, but there was only fondness in his tone. Sure, it was way too early for a break day, but the eagerness with which Kaito had insisted on sharing this view with him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned his head against Kaito's shoulder, smiling softly.

Shirt

Shinichi should really have known that walking around in only an oversized button-up shirt would be just asking Kaito to molest him.

Although maybe that had been the point. He wasn't admitting to anything.

Tasting

Shinichi was in heaven. There were two dozen different roasts and blends of coffee ready and waiting to be brewed and served. The tiny size of the cups was a bit disappointing, but still. He couldn't wait~!

Kaito shook his head in amusement. He could practically see the stars in his detective's bright blue eyes. Leaning over, he whispered into Shinichi's ear.

"You know, if I drink all this coffee, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I just thought I should warn you."

Still caught up in his coffee dreams, it took Shinichi a moment to comprehend what the magician was saying. When he did, he blushed but turned a coy smile to his partner.

"I don't mind keeping you company for as long as you want."

Kaito blinked then smirked, the expression predatory. He decided then and there that he quite liked coffee too.

Return

They were both a little reluctant to leave when the time came. They spent their last morning at the little resort dining on the patio. Then they were back on the road. Sinking back in his seat, Shinichi watched the landscape flowing by outside the car window.

"It's kind of a shame to think it's over already, isn't it?" Kaito remarked as he drove.

Shinichi hummed in agreement before asking, "Do you have another show soon?"

"Nope. I told everyone I wouldn't be taking any more requests until next month so I could finish refining a few new ideas." He chuckled.

"The police haven't had too many hard cases lately. And I guess it must still be quiet since they haven't called me."

"That may be because I threatened to give the station and everyone in it a permanent makeover if they bothered us while we were on our little holiday."

"Oh." Shinichi blinked then shrugged. "Well, still, if something really bad had come up, I think they would have risked it."

"Perhaps. They are quite dedicated that way." They drove on in silence for another minute. "So what would you say if I took another little wrong turn about here?"

"Well…I couldn't say that I'd mind."

"It might mean taking the long way home."

"But we'd get there eventually, right?"

Kaito grinned and spun the steering wheel, taking them down the wrong side of the fork in the road.

They ended up taking the long way home.

-END-


End file.
